


Fractura de la Imagen Familiar

by Ghostly_Presence94



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Presence94/pseuds/Ghostly_Presence94
Summary: Paula finalmente se entera que su padre abusó físicamente a su madre y Raquel está ahí para ella.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo | Alberto Vicuña, Raquel Murillo | Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Fractura de la Imagen Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. ¡Tuve otra idea y encontré el tiempo de escribirla! No he visto que se haya escrito mucho sobre Paula y el descubrimiento sobre quién es su padre. Así que espero que les guste. Tomé inspiración de una escena de la segunda temporada de Big Little Lies. Si la han visto, sabrán.

“¿Cómo le fue hoy?, preguntó Raquel poniendo bolsas sobre el counter de la cocina.

Sergio alzó la mirada del cuaderno que estaba corrigiendo y se paró para ayudar a Raquel con las compras.

“Académicamente, bien pero… no sé. La he notado distraída.”

Raquel frunció el ceño mientras que ordenaba las cosas que había comprado.

“Distraída, ¿cómo? Distraída como que no tenía interés en lo que le enseñabas hoy o vino distraída de la casa de Charice?”

“Vino distraída. Le pregunté si algo había pasado y me dijo que no. Trabajó bien pero el entusiasmo que normalmente tiene no estaba hoy.”

“¿Dónde está?”

Sergio apuntó hacia la terraza. “Se llevó su iPad afuera hace unos 30 minutos.”

Raquel asintió la cabeza. “¿Te molesta guardar todo?”

“No, no. Para nada. Anda.”

Raquel salió de la cocina hacia la terraza algo preocupada. Le extrañó lo que le dijo Sergio. Cuando dejó a Paula en casa de Charice estaba contenta y emocionada de enseñarle el vídeo que le había hecho para su cumpleaños.

 _¿Se habrá peleado con Charice?,_ pensó.

Raquel deslizó la mampara delicadamente para evitar asustar a Paula. La vio sentada en el sillón, cogiendo el iPad con más fuerza de la que era necesaria y mirando a un punto fijo sobre el mar con una intensidad que nunca había visto en la cara de su hija. En ese momento supo que lo que Sergio vio no fue una exageración.

“¿Paula?”, Raquel la llamó suavemente.

Paula se demoró un momento antes de voltear a ver a su madre, pero cuando lo hizo Raquel pudo ver otra cosa: una tristeza profunda, muy parecida a la que ella había sentido hace no mucho tiempo.

Raquel cerró la mampara, sus ojos en Paula, y se sentó a su costado. Paula había vuelto a mirar el mar fijamente.

“¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pasó algo en la casa de Charice?”

Paula sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

“¿Pasó algo en el camino? De su casa aquí.”

Una vez más, Paula movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda lentamente.

Raquel tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de alzar la voz y decirle que algo había tenido que pasar para que estuviera así. Pero en vez de hacer eso, respiró profundo una vez, pensando cuál sería la mejor estrategia para que Paula le diga lo que estaba pensando.

 _Paciencia_. 

Raquel se paró y se sentó en la mesita directamente al frente de Paula, ya que al parecer, cualquier cosa que tuviera al frente tenía toda su atención.

“Tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que estés lista para hablar. Yo no voy a estar tranquila hasta saber qué te pasa. Si tenemos que estar aquí toda la tarde y toda la noche, pues nos quedaremos toda la tarde y toda la noche. ¿Vale?”

Paula la miró unos segundos y asintió la cabeza. La expresión en su cara le rompia el corazón a Raquel. 

Estuvieron sentadas, una al frente de la otra, una hora sin hablar. Cada minuto que pasaba sin que Paula hablara, era otro minuto donde Raquel se inventa una tragedia nueva en su cabeza que explicara el evidente dolor en la expresión de su hija. Más de una vez, Raquel tuvo que resistirse las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que fuera lo que fuera, ella siempre estaría a su lado, pero pudo detectar que Paula estaba procesando algo y esa acción solo hubiese interrumpido su proceso. Finalmente, cuando Raquel estaba pensando en sacar su pistola y matar a la persona que le había ocasionado este dolor a su hija, Paula habló. El iPad todavía en sus manos. 

“Me había olvidado. Pensaba que era normal. Me había olvidado.”

Raquel miró a Paula fijamente, en gran parte porque estaba confundida, pero también por escuchar su voz pensando que tal vez hoy no la escucharía.

“No entiendo, amor. ¿Qué te habías olvidado? ¿Qué pensabas que era normal?”

Paula miró a Raquel y cayeron las lágrimas que debieron caer hace horas pero el shock no se lo había permitido.

“Estuvo mal. Lo que él hacia estuvo mal y yo pensaba que estaba bien. Mamá…”

Raquel se arrodilló enfrente de Paula con lágrimas deslizándose libremente por sus mejillas estando lo más asustada que había estado, pues mil y un escenarios le pasaron por la cabeza.

“Paula, por favor. Si alguien te ha hecho daño necesito que me digas. Sergio y yo te vamos a proteger _siempre_. Pero necesito que me cuentes,” rogó Raquel, su voz quebrándose en la última parte.

“Ya estamos lejos de él.”

Con esas palabras, Raquel supo inmediatamente. Solo había una persona que ella realmente quería mantener alejada de las dos.

 _Alberto_.

Paula desbloqueó el iPad y abrió un video, colocando el dispositivo sobre sus piernas. Raquel bajó la mirada y vio, a través del estrecho espacio de una puerta casi cerrada, como Alberto y ella discutían en la habitación principal de su antigua casa; vio como la discusión escalaba y como Alberto la golpeó en el estómago con tanta fuerza, que Raquel cayó al piso de rodillas tratando de respirar; vio como Alberto la agarró del cabello y la arrastró unos pasos y la pateó en el estómago. Escuchó los insultos y revivió la agresión de su ex marido tan vívidamente, que estaba segura que no se iba a poder levantar del piso. Pero Paula colocó su mano encima de la de ella y la trajo devuelta al presente.

“Pensé que era normal, pero en todo este tiempo, yo nunca he visto que Sergio te trate como papá te trataba a ti. Él nunca te ha gritado y nunca te ha pegado. ¿Verdad?”

“Nunca.” Raquel le respondió inmediatamente mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ya quisiera ser Alberto la mitad del hombre que es Sergio.

El video seguía y Raquel, finalmente regresando a sus sentidos, levantó el iPad de las piernas de Paula y lo bloqueó. Raquel se quedó mirando la pantalla negra del dispositivo y solo un pensamiento ocupó su cerebro en ese momento.

_Paula se acaba de enterar que su padre es un abusador._

“¿Cuándo filmaste esto?”, preguntó Raquel tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para organizar sus pensamientos.

Paula empezó a jugar con la costura de su camiseta y se puso visiblemente nerviosa.

“Amor, no estás en problemas. Solo quiero saber hace cuanto tiempo has tenido este video.”

Ella se relajó un poco. “Fue la noche anterior a mi último cumpleaños con papá todavía viviendo en casa.”

Dos años. Paula había sabido del abuso de Alberto desde hace _dos años_. Raquel nunca había sentido que había fallado como madre tanto como en ese momento.

Al silencio de Raquel, Paula explicó con más detalle.

“Estaba muy emocionada porque todos mis amigos iban a venir y no podía dormir. Los escuché hablando y pensé que tal vez estaban hablando sobre mi regalo. Entonces me paré y llevé mi iPad porque todavía no había probado la cámara.”

Al oír a Paula, Raquel recordó esa noche. Ella acababa de colgar el teléfono con su mamá para, en broma, reclamarle el hecho que le había regalado un iPad a una niña de 7 años, cuando llegó Alberto. La discusión comenzó porque él le había dicho que no iba a llegar hasta tarde el día siguiente.

“¿No puedes pedir que alguien más lo haga? Es el cumpleaños de tu hija.”

“Quieren al mejor de la científica y ese, soy yo.”

“¿No pueden decirle al segundo mejor de la científica? Es un día. Tu puedes continuar con la investigación al día siguiente. No es un arreglo tan complicado, Alberto.”

“Ya me comprometí, Raquel. ¿Para que me quieres aquí desde el comienzo? Es una fiesta infantil. Prefiero estar haciendo algo realmente importante a estar pasando pastelitos. Además, voy a llegar antes de que se cante el cumpleaños. Más que suficiente.”

“Padre del año.”

Recordó como los ojos de Alberto se dilataron hasta ponerse negros y lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba en el piso tratando de respirar. Una cosa es sentir el golpe, otra es darte cuenta que la persona con la que habías escogido pasar el resto de tu vida y formar una familia había traicionado el amor, confianza y respeto que se tenían, pero es una sensación completamente diferente _verlo_.

Después de cada golpe, insulto y patada, tu cerebro distorsiona los hechos. Los modifica silenciando la voz que te dice que corras; modifica tu capacidad de utilizar la lógica y finalmente, tu cerebro modifica la capacidad de decir: no es mi culpa.

Raquel puso el iPad en el sillón y tomó las manos de Paula. Decidió, en ese momento, no mentirle. Obviamente, no iba a incluir todos los detalles, pero no le iba a mentir.

“Tienes razón. Lo que me hizo tu papá no estuvo bien. Nunca está bien golpear a nadie. Si hubiera sabido que sabías, nos hubiéramos ido más rápido. Perdóname.”

A pesar de sus 9 años, Paula pudo entender la gravedad de la situación desde que abrió, por pura casualidad, el video olvidado que había filmado hace dos años y vio, con mayor madurez y mayor sabiduría, el monstruo que era su padre verdaderamente. También entendió que nada era culpa de su mamá y que ella siempre trato de defenderla. Aún esas veces donde Paula le decía que quería irse a vivir con él.

 _El dolor que le debe de haber causado_ , pensó Paula.

“No es tu culpa. Nunca lo fue.”

Raquel no pudo contener el mar de lágrimas un segundo más. Después de meses de terapia, ella pudo aceptar que el abuso de Alberto no era su culpa. Pero hasta ese día, ella siempre se culpó por permitir que el abuso continuara. Las palabras de Paula actuaron como bálsamo para sus heridas.

Todo este tiempo el mayor miedo de Raquel era que Paula la resintiera por alejarla de su padre. ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña que su padre no es un buen hombre? ¿Cómo le explicas a tu hija que la imagen que tiene de su padre es una pantalla? ¿Cómo destruyes su mundo?. Las lágrimas de Raquel también eran lágrimas de alivio. Ya no tenía que seguir dando excusas superficiales ni sentir angustia esperando que el día llegara cuando Paula le pidiera irse con su padre.

Paula se paró y abrazó a su mamá, aún de rodillas. Raquel apoyo el lado de su cara sobre el estómago de su hija y ambas lloraron hasta que no tenían más lágrimas que llorar.

Adentro, Sergio estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Hacía tres horas que Raquel salió ha hablar con Paula. No pensó que fuera algo grave al comienzo, pero cuando vio a Raquel sentarse al frente de Paula y quedarse ahí más de una hora, sin poder ver su cara porque el sillón le bloqueaba la visión, Sergio se preocupó. Tanto, que se puso a caminar de extremo a extremo como animal enjaulado. Luego, cuando escuchó los llantos… Le tomó todas sus fuerzas no salir corriendo a la terraza para poder preguntar que es lo que pasaba.

Eventualmente, llegó al punto de quiebre. O salía a ver con sus propios ojos que estuvieran bien o lamentablemente, iban a tener que cambiar el piso de la sala por los surcos que se iban a formar de tanto ir y venir.

Sergio abrió la mampara y vio a Raquel sentada en el sillón con Paula recostada sobre sus piernas - dormida. Ella la miraba con el amor que solo una madre podía tener por su hija mientras acariciaba su cabeza muy suavemente.

Raquel volteó a mirar a Sergio y le sonrió con una sonrisa agotada. Él se sentó al lado de Raquel y le preguntó en un susurro,

“¿Qué ha pasado? No quería interrumpir, pero ya andaba muy preocupado.”

Nuevamente, Raquel le sonrió pero rápidamente cambio la expresión en su cara cuando se dio cuenta que le iba a tener que enseñar el video. Dejó de acariciar a Paula y esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que no se despertara, luego cogió el iPad.

También en un susurro, Raquel le dijo,

“Te voy a mostrar algo, pero necesito que no reacciones. Podemos hablar luego.”

Sergio sintió escalofríos de pies a cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir la cabeza.

Raquel le bajó el volumen a 0 y luego le entregó el iPad a Sergio.

“El primer video de la galería.”

Sergio miró a Raquel con confusión, pero siguió sus instrucciones de igual manera.

Todo el nerviosismo que él sentía se transformó en rabia pura. Los pensamientos de Sergio saltaban entre como hacer que Alberto sintiera una fracción del dolor que le había infligido a Raquel y al mismo tiempo, encontrar más maneras de demostrarle a ella todo lo que él la amaba y como nunca nadie le iba a volver a poner un dedo encima. No sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Sergio se paró dejando el iPad en el sillón y caminó unos pasos hacia el final de la terraza; tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras que hacia un puño con la otra. Pensó en ese momento que había sido algo injusto de Raquel pedirle que no reaccione. ¿Cómo ves un video de la mujer que amas siendo golpeada sin reaccionar?

Sergio volteó con los ojos brillosos y miró a Raquel. Luego su mirada bajo a Paula y entendió.

 _A esta niña le acaban de romper el corazón_ , pensó Sergio.

Raquel vio la frustración en la expresión de Sergio, también vio la rabia pero más que todo, vio el amor. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para, al fin, poder sanar. Con Paula, Sergio y su madre, Raquel volvía a estar completa.

Ella extendió su mano y Sergio caminó hacia ella tomándola. Se sentó a su lado y la besó en la sien. Pasaron minutos u horas, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro, pero eventualmente, Raquel despertó a Paula y ambos la acostaron y le desearon una buena noche.

En su habitación, no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Raquel estaba realmente agotada y Sergio notó eso inmediatamente. Aún así, cuando Sergio le dijo que iba a eliminar ese video para sacar todo recuerdo de ese periodo de su vida, Raquel le dijo que no.

“Antes de que llegarás a mi vida, yo vivía en terror todos los días. Todas las mañanas desde que dejé a Alberto siempre me preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Será hoy el día que me quite a mi hija? Y todo ¿por qué?. Por que no tenía evidencia de su abuso.”

Raquel apuntó al iPad.

“Ahora la tengo. Esa es mi garantía, y tampoco voy a esperar a utilizarla. El día de mañana quiero que me ayudes a difundir ese video. Quiero que aparezca en el noticiero de la mañana, de la tarde, de la noche, hasta en la puñetera oficina del dentista. Mi denuncia sigue en pie. Quiero asegurarme, que Dios no quiera, y nos pillen, que Paula no acabe con él.”

Sergio se sentó en la cama sorprendido de que Raquel quisiera hacer esto.

“Raquel, ¿estás segura? Una vez que lo publiquemos no hay vuelta atrás.”

“100%. Paula no puede terminar con él. Si hubieras visto el dolor que vi hoy en su cara no me estarías haciendo esa pregunta.”

Sergio se paró y se acercó a ella. “Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, considéralo hecho.”

Raquel abrazó a Sergio y se relajó. “Gracias, cariño.”

“Lo que necesites. Aquí estoy.”

Dos días después, no había un solo televisor, pantalla o periódico en España que no tuviera la cara de Alberto Vicuña con un sinfín de encabezados:

**EL MEJOR DE LA CIENTÍFICA Y EL PEOR EN EL HOGAR.**

**INVESTIGADOR DE LA CIENTÍFICA ACUSADO DE ABUSO.**

**HIJA DE INVESTIGADOR DE LA CIENTÍFICA GRABA GOLPIZA DE SU MADRE.**

**¿HASTA CUANDO SEGUIRÁN LAS MUJERES SIENDO IGNORADAS?**

**¡EX INSPECTORA RAQUEL MURILLO DECIA LA VERDAD!**

Y fue cuando Sergio llamó a Raquel y le enseño la transmisión en vivo de Alberto siendo sacado en esposas de la científica, que ella, después de años, se pudo liberar de Alberto. Además supo que Paula estaba a salvo.

Pasara lo que pasara.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó? No voy a decir que es lo último que escribo para esta hermosa fandom, pero definitivamente va a ser la última en un largo tiempo. Hasta entonces, ¡les deseo lo mejor!


End file.
